one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku Vs. AMX-004 Qubeley
Dragon Ball Z Vs. Gundam! Who will win in a sixty second battle between Goku (Nominated by FingermanAwesomeness) and Harman Karn with her mobile suit, AMX-004 Qubeley? (Nominated by The Dark Shinigami) Intro "Round 1 will begin! The first fight is Goku Vs. Haman Karn!" The two fighters are teleported away. _________________________ Goku flew across a rocky mountain range searching for his opponent. "This is exciting! There so many combatants I know nothing about! I wonder if this Haman Karn will put up a good fight!" He looked around some more until he saw what appeared to be a giant robot in the distance. "What's that? Better get a closer look." When he got close enough, the robot took notice of him. "So you must be Goku." "Huh? How do you know my name?" "Isn't it obvious? I am your opponent!" Goku was confused. "Haman Karn didn't look like this before we begun the match! Wait, don't tell me... you're controlling that thing?" Haman laughed. "Corrected! This is my mobile suit, the AMX-004 Qubeley. It is more than enough to help me win this tournament with no effort!" "Is that even allowed? It doesn't seem fair to me!" "Life is not fair! Now fight me if you think you have any chance of beating me the way you are!" Goku smiled. "Alright then. I'll show you what I'm really made of!" The two prepared to engage in combat. THE FIRST BATTLE HAS BEGUN! FIGHT! Fight the Qubeley equipped its beam saber and attemped to swing at Goku. As the saber neared him, it was being pushed back by an unknown force. "What? Why won't Qubeley's arm move?" Haman then quickly discovered what the problem was and she was surprised. Goku had caught the Qubeley's hand before it struck him with the saber and was pushing it back with no effort. Goku was smiling. "You do know that being in a giant robot doesn't make you invicible, right?" Goku kicked the Qubeley in the center of its body, sending it flying into the air. Goku continued to be on the offensive be using instant transmission to get behind the Qubeley and land a combo of punches and kicks. He finished his combo by slamming the mobile suit into the ground by hitting it downwards with both of his fists clasped together. Haman got the Qubeley to stand upright. "Where did you get this strength?" Goku chuckled. "Just a lot of training, that's all!" Haman was angered. "Don't think you've won this!" The Qubeley threw the blade of the beam saber at Goku, catching him off guard. He was struck by them beam and was sent spinning through the air. Haman saw this as a chance to attack Goku. She piloted her mobile suit towards him and slashed Goku a few times. The last slash sent Goku hurling across the mountains. He was almost out of sight but his instant transmission enabled him to teleport straight in front of the Quebely. "Hi!" "Huh?" Haman reacted as quickly as she could by performing a downward slash with the beam saber but Goku managed to block the attack with his arms. Goku pushed the saber away and kicked the Qubeley into the air. "I won't lose to you!" The Qubeley sent its funnels out to surround Goku. "Hey, what's this?" Before Goku could figure out what was going on, the funnels began firing blasts at him. Goku was not able to dodge all of the blasts and was injured by the attack. "I'm going to finish you off right now!" The Qubeley swung at Goku with the beam saber, but a massive burst sent it back and prevented the saber from reaching him. After this, Haman saw that Goku's hair was yellow. He looked a lot serious as well. "I've got a lot more power in me! This is plenty to take you down!" Goku zoomed at the Qubeley so fast that Haman wasn't able to keep up with him. He punched the mobile suit. The force of the attack sent the mobile suit soaring away from Goku, who was charging an attack. "KAME HAME HA!" Goku thust both of his palms foward and a large blue beam emerged from them. It hit the Qubeley, breaking it in half. The upper half of the mobile suit was falling, with Haman still in it. "What are you doing!" Goku yelled, "Get out of there!" "Looks like I wasn't a match after all. I have lost. I deserve this." "Stop talking nonse! There's still time to save yourself!" But it was too late. The Qubeley exploded with Haman in it. K.O.! Goku sighed. "I didn't want this." He was then teleported back to the podium. Aftershock "And that was our first battle! I'll admit it did have a rather depressing finish, but nevertheless, the opponent was killed and that is allowed. Therefore, this means that the winner of the first match is Goku." Results VOTING HAS CLOSED *Goku - 13 *AMX-004 Qubeley - 6 To see Goku continue the tournament, go here. See here for main page. Category:Desert Croc Tournament 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees